As any landscaper, construction worker or weekend warrior homeowner will attest, a hard job becomes even harder without the right equipment. Equipment that is not designed for the task at hand, or equipment that is just plain undersized or ill designed for the task at hand, can make a labor-intensive job exponentially harder than it has to be.
As is known in the art, the typical wheelbarrow is a tool commonly used by landscapers and construction workers to transport heavy payloads from one locale to another. Most wheelbarrows comprise a single front wheel, thus requiring a user to take care to not overload the wheelbarrow in weight, as doing so may cause the wheelbarrow to tip over and spill its contents should the user not be strong enough to maintain the balance of the loaded wheelbarrow during use. To combat this problem, wheelbarrow embodiments with two front wheels have come on the market; however, wheelbarrows with two front wheels are prone to bending the front axle when the wheelbarrow is loaded with a heavy payload.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a heavy-duty wheelbarrow-like utility cart that enables a user to easily transport heavy payloads from one locale to another without risk of tipping.